


Christmassy McHanzo Ficlet

by destielinfinity4



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how to tag gen fics, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Hanzo Shimada, POV Third Person, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: McCree teaches his boyfriend how to celebrate the American Holiday





	Christmassy McHanzo Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys I'm not actually in this fandom, I wrote it for a friend a year ago on tumblr and I thought I'd move it over here for you guys. This is just some christmassy fluff, Enjoy!
> 
> ~Last Edited: 12/19/18  
> ~Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.  
> ~Beta Request is for a second pair of eyes, I've edited this I promise.  
> ~If there’s warnings I’ve missed, comment and I will add it right away!   
> ~I don’t own this story, the characters, or enough succulents

“Hanzo! Hey, Hanzo!”

The dragon stirred, opened his eyes and was displeased to find his partner a few inches from his own face. 

“What.” He replied in a deadpan voice, it was too early for Jesses babbling. 

“Babe it’s Christmas!”

Right. How could he have forgotten.

“alright, I placed your gift under the tree last night, you may open it.”

“Naw sweetheart you’re forgettin’ somethin’..” McCree pressed a kiss to his forehead 

“Is today going to be like thanksgiving?” He almost shuddered to remember.

“You betcha! C'mon!”

And before Hanzo knew it Jesse was filling him in on the absurd American traditions of Christmas. The stockings were able to be opened before breakfast but nothing else. Fuzzy socks were a requirement, getting dressed was not permitted until after all the presents were opened. Hanzo was baffled by the presence of a clementine in the foot of his stocking. By the time they’d eaten breakfast Hanzo’s head was swimming. He needed to write all of this down, and possibly research if there was actually something in the water or the air that made Americans so weird. But it was worth it, really. His large, talkative boyfriend somehow managed to look like an excited child for the entire day and the absurd pajamas that he had clearly outgrown showed a tempting amount of stomach. It was altogether, adorable.

“Hanzo Hanzo Hanzo!!” McCree came running back from a trip to the bathroom interrupting his thoughts, as per usual. 

He looked at McCree’s face and was shocked to see that he looked even more excited and childlike than earlier. That meant it was time to open the presents.

Once they were situated in the living room McCree began crawling around the tree picking up presents and putting them down again. Hanzo was about to ask why when the large man flung a gift towards him. Hanzo gave his boyfriend a puzzled look as Jesse stood up with another present in hand.

“Ok so you open yours while I open mine and we show each other what we got. These are the ones from Lúcio, should be cool.”

Soon they’d made their way through all of the presents from their friends and the only gifts that remained were from each other.

Hanzo had gotten McCree equipment for his weapon. As soon as McCree pulled the last of the paper off the gunman was wrapping him in a tight hug. Certainly well-received. 

And then it was time for Hanzo to open his present. McCree of course looked overwhelmed with emotion as he watched Hanzo open the gift. 

A new Obi, much less worn than his current one, just the right color, and with an inscription “DAMF” similar to Jesse’s Hmmm “what does it mean?” He asked aloud, still looking intently at the fabric, and running over it with his thumb. 

“Oh, ya know, thought you’d like it.. ’s like mine but, ya know, instead of "Bad-ass” it’s “Dragon-ass” funny right?“ 

Before Hanzo could stop it or even hope to control himself, waves of endearment began coursing through his veins, and in that moment he remembered exactly why he was with Jesse McCree. He let his lips part into a smile and realized he’d been silent for a bit too long.

"Y'like it, sweetheart?” 

And he spoke the truth without hesitation, “it’s perfect” 

And for the second time that day Hanzo found himself inches from his boyfriends face but this time, he pulled Jesse in closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Comments and Kudos make me a happy writer. I think I‘d actually cry (like ugly cry) if someone made fanart of my work. In a good way tho haha.   
> ~If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag just me. Follow my Tumblr for updates (destielinfinity4)! If my tumblr still works that is,   
> ~Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas I’m not mean I promise.  
> ~If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr.   
> ~Check out my other works (there aren't any others for this fandom tho and there won't be (sorry)) and even though It’s way too early in our relationship to say this I LOVE YOU


End file.
